chaosearthgamefandomcom-20200213-history
First Age Rules
Bigginer rules logs 1)Logs are what you use to play the game, And must have everything in them to play. In-game time 1)Every day is four in-game days. 2)Also, you do not have to make a log every six hours, you can make every week or day. base and commander 1)You may only have one base, you may not take over or make a base. 2)The commander is the person who leads your army. If he dies in battle you may ressurect him or train a new commander with a project, This takes about 20 days. 3)Your base must be located in a city. 4)In your logs you will state what country, continent, and city your base is located in. 5)Your base may not be withen a 100 mile radius of another base. 6)At the end of your logs your commander wrights a log talking about stuff that is happening descriptoins and completed projects 1)Beside everything in you logs(Besides Projects) Must a small short description About what is and what it does. 2)The more cmplex discriptions will go on seperate pages. 3)Somwhere(on your logs or on a seperate page)Make a list of projects that you have completed. making up things 1)You may make up weapons and soldiers as long as there reasonable. 2)You may be anything from ghosts to mutants as long as it is human. Projects and project slots 1)Projects are building war machines or gathering resources. 2)Projects are done using project slots. 3)You start out with 4 project slots but can get more by building a Command center. 4)Command centers cost 200 resources and 80 denari they take 30 days to biuld. 5) you can biuld a max of 4 Command centers. That means 4 extra project slots! bigginer buildings 1)You start out with a Ammo storage, a storage and, a barracks. Money and resources 1)Money is called Denari. 2)Money is used for everything. 3)For each day a project is run you must spend 3 denari, except for gathering resources and money. 4)To get money you must gather it in a project. 20 denari for each day. 5)The simplest way tho get resources is to gather them in a project, you can biuld a mine, but thats for later. 6)The resource project times are located in the resources area. 7)You start out with 1000 titanium and 300 denari. Soldiers and warmachines 1)Soldiers are the basis of your army, you start out with 500 light soldiers and 50 heavy soldiers. 2)There are four differant classes of soldiers light, heavy, elite, and ultimate. light troops are week troops, heavy troops are strong troops, elite troops are powerful troops qith some special abilities. 3)To get soldiers you must train them, this only costs denari. 4)light soldiers take 2+ days and 5+ denari, heavy soldiers take 5+ days and 10+ denari, Elite soldiers take 12+ days and 20+ denari. 5)Max soldiers is 20000. 6)War machines are very powerful part of your army. 7)Warmachines must be built using resources and money. 8)Max warmachines is 500. Defences 1)Defences are stuff your defend your base. You start out with 10 days worth of defences. 2) max defenses is 1000. ammo 1)All ammo must be researched before it can be used. 2)Ammo is unlimited in your ammo storage but not on the battle field. Armor and weapons 1)Weapons must be built before they can be used. 2)Armor must also be researched before it can built. Advanced rules Alliances 1)Alliances may be formed with other players. 2)You may have 3 allainces. Trade 1)You may make announcements what your selling on the trade category. 2)When like this you get the resources immedaintly. 3)When trading with a player through messaging it takes time for it to get there. Battles 1)There are three differant types of battles raids, battles, and wars. 2)Raids are to steal some stuff, do a little bit of dammage, ECT. Battles are to do more dammage then a raid could. A war is to completely destroy the enemteny. Ultimate troops 1)Ultimate troops are very strong troops that have many specail abilities and attacks. 2)Ultimate troops take 50+ days to train and max is 10. Expiditions and adventures 1)You may do and expidition or adventure, They are counted as projects. 2)Expiditions are often by on of your officer/commander(He/she can not be used while on an expidition or adventure)and some troops. 3)Adventures are only a officer/commander. 4)The point of an expidition/adventure is to find a item or soldier that will make your army stronger. Officers 1)Officers are a big part of your army they run the base while your commander is away. 2)Officers can lead a second attack while your commander is attacking. 3)Max officers is 2. 4)You can get your first officer when you have a total of 3000 troops, you can get youu second one when you have 6000 troops. Specail events 1)Specail events will often be held 2) specail events can be a challenge to a treasure hunt. base 1)When you defeat an army you may recycle there base Recycling 1)When you start out you can recycle anything for resources with a project slot. 2)When you start out you have a recycling effiency of 50 percent resources back. 3)You can build a recycling center to raise this effiency by 20 percent. 4)You can have a max of 2 recycling centers. 5)recycling centers cost 400 denari 500 of a resource and take 50 days. Taxes, mines, and factorys 1)You may biuld a mine, these give you resources every day without using money or resources. 2)Mines can only give you one resources and 10 units of that resource a day. 3)You can not build a mine for gold, silver, Platinum, and Metium. 4) max mines is 3, mines cost 200 denari 300 of a resource and take 40 days to build. 5)You may biuld a taxing center, taxing centers give you 2 denari a day. 6)Max taxing centers is 3 you, taxing centers cost 400 denari 600 of a resource and take 60 days to biuld. 7)you may build a factory to make somthing. 8)Factory use up money and resources every day depending on what its biulding. 9)Max factory is 2 for soldiers, 1 for warmachines, 1 defences, and 2 for weapons/armor 10)Factorys cost 100 denari, 200 of a resource and 20 days for soldiers, 300 denari, 400 of a resource and 40 days, 200 denari, 300 of a resource and 30 days for defences, and 50 denari 100 of a resource and 10 days for armor/weapons. Category:Rules